


Thunder

by akatsuki_geisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsuki_geisha/pseuds/akatsuki_geisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin are both scared of thunder as it makes them think of titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Such a creative title. Based off of a head canon I posted on my tumblr. Someone else wanted to write it, but I already started and I finished it. Their's will probably be better and I hope to read it. On a side note: yay my first SnK fanfic. I have officially jumped on the band wagon.

It had been a calm night, as Eren and Armin lay in an alleyway, with boxes for pillows, trying to sleep. Mikasa had offered to take guard duty and was probably walking around to stay awake, like she normally did, though she would never venture far from the two. 

Eren was staring at the sky, as if spacing out, when he noticed Armin had drifted off. He looked over the younger boys face as he slept and noticed that he no longer looked peaceful as he used to. It was understandable, considering all that had happened within the past year after the titans broke through. Armin looked scared and worried with his brows furrowed and his lips pursed.

As Eren watched Armin he began to fall asleep himself until he felt something hit his face. He looked back up at the sky and noticed it had started raining. He hadn't payed much attention due to the buildings being so close in this particular spot and blocking the majority of it. He sighed, as he found it soothing, but also hoped that it wouldn't be a thunder storm. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a loud bang. 

"Wha-? Titans?!"

Eren looked at Armin who was wide awake and standing up. How he could move so fast from just being asleep would forever be a mystery," Armin, it's alright. It's just a thunderstorm."

Armin looked at Eren and blushed slightly at the realization. He sat back down next to Eren and groaned. Eren didn't need to ask why as he lay back down. He knew the thunder reminded Armin of the loud crash of the wall breaking and the sound of the titans as they stomped. 

Eren cringed at each thunder clap. He knew it was silly but he felt the same way Armin did. Each strike made him flashback to that day and he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He hadn't even noticed Armin was still sitting up until he spoke to him, "H-hey, Eren?"

Eren sat up, "Yeah?"

Armin was hugging his knees to his chest and he spoke again which earned a look of confusion from Eren until he repeated himself, "Um... I know it may sound weird but... D-do you think I could sleep next to you?"

Eren lifted one brow while the other creased downward, "You sleep next to me, anyway."

Armin's face turned a light shade of pink when he continued, "I mean like, r-right next to you. Like... Together."

Eren thought about it before realizing what he had been asking. Another flash of lightning and the sound of thunder gave him the chance to see that Armin was shaking, if only slightly, probably out of fear. Eren smiled at the blonde as he nodded and lay back down. Armin looked unsure before laying down and eventually scooting closer and closer, a little at a time, until he was barely an inch from the taller boy. He could feel Eren's warmth and wanted to close the small gap and be cuddled in his arms, but he didn't want to make Eren uncomfortable or make him think he was weird.

Eren turned his head down slightly to look at Armin, who was still shaking, but looked eager. 'I wonder what he's thinking' was all that went through Eren's mind before another thunder clap, the loudest yet, made them both jump and Eren instinctively grabbed Armin and buried him in his chest. Armin's face began turning red when he realized that Eren was holding him. That EREN was holding him. As soon as he began to relish in the moment, Eren let go.

"Sorry about that, Armin. I don't know why I did that," was what Eren lied through his teeth. He wanted to protect Armin, even though there was nothing there. 

Armin looked down, "I... Didn't mind it." Armin looked at Eren's face, who just blinked when he continued,"It felt n-nice." Armin paused for a moment,"Plus, if it's raining then we might get c-cold, so it m-might help... Maybe, just, a bit..."

Eren gave Armin a comforting smile as he rolled slightly to be half on his back and half on his side, before pulling an unsuspecting Armin up and placing his arms around the boy. Armin blinked slowly while he processed the position he was in and smiled slightly before thunder struck again. He jumped and buried his face into Eren's chest. Said boy had jumped as well and tightened his hold on the boy in his arms. He felt Armin shaking again and began to rub his back to calm him down. 

Surprisingly enough, Armin calmed down with the help of Eren's touch. Eren had calmed his own self down with the motion and moved in a way so he could look at Armin until he realized that he was asleep. He smiled as he wrapped his legs in Armin's to gain a more comfortable position. He managed to catch a glimpse of the blondes face and noticed that it no longer looked worried, but calm, as it used to. Eren ran his hand through Armin's hair until he felt himself drowsing off. Right before he fell asleep he heard , "Thank you, Eren."

Mikasa had been at the end of the alleyway, pacing every so often to stay vigilant. She had heard the boys talking and figured they had been talking to keep their minds off of their fear of thunder. She sighed as she stood to go check on the two when she looked down at them, completely wrapped up in one another and they both looked the calmest she had ever seen either sleep in a while. 

She let herself show a small smile, that she knew no one would see, as she made her way back to her spot. She decided she wouldn't bother them, and she wasn't tired anyway, as she took on Eren's shift.

 

\-----------------------

It had been two years since they joined the Survey Corps and the trio had gotten over the majority of their fears. Armin had even taken down a few titans on his own, though everyone knew he could when he applied himself. 

The corps had returned from a mission earlier in the day and everyone was tired. After dinner, no one wasted any time in getting to bed and no one noticed the rain outside. 

Eren was sitting on his bed taking the last if his straps off and changing when he heard a knock at his door. He informed the person that entrance was allowed when he noticed Armin walking in. 

"Hey, Armin."

Armin looked down and blushed," It's raining, and I heard feint thunder."

Eren hadn't even noticed. He was too preoccupied with getting un-strapped and getting to bed. He smiled at Armin before hugging him. He loved how Armin still got slight blushes on his face when they were this close. The day they stopped appearing would be the day that there would be nothing pure left in Eren's world. Eren kissed the top of the blonde's head before he noticed the said boys face,"What?"

"It's nothing... Just you don't have a shirt on and... It's so warm."

Eren sighed before grabbing Armin's hand and laying on the bed. He let Armin lay next to him and covered them both before they embraced each other. Eren grinned," I didn't think you'd still be scared of thunder. Especially considering you took down a titan earlier."

Armin frowned, "You know I'm not!"

Eren laughed,"I know." He lifted Armin's face up and kissed him softly before laying his head back down. 

He began running his fingers through Armin's hair. He knew that neither slept well when the other was absent. Even if they knew the other was in the room across the hall, they would toss and turn all night. The storm just gave them somewhat of an excuse when they really didn't need one anymore.

Eren kissed the top of Armin's head as he smiled," Goodnight, Armin."


End file.
